In The Darkness
by Tristan Baptiste
Summary: " Every alias, every new name, every new persona does nothing to hide him from us. How you can one ignore someone who shines a piece of you from within them." Tykki MIkk/Lavi  Bookman  Slash. Dark Romance/Angst/Drama
1. In the Darkness

First Fanfiction! Read, Enjoy and Review! ( I don't own D-Gray Man)

Lavi had been separated from Krory, again. The bright eyed red-head was certain they would cross paths again, it was merely a matter of when that would occur. The said Dracula-like exorcist was known for being separated from the others simply by looking away for a moment or being distracted by something as insignificant as a flower cart. The bookman shook his head, it was more than likely that a flower cart that got the best of him.

"Ughh, Krory-chan...I guess I'll just head to an inn and call it quits until tomorrow," he said somewhat to himself. The sun was only moments from sinking beneath the horizon line, this was evidenced by the tranquil blue darkness that had enveloped the quaint town, as well as the sudden chill that swept through his exorcist jacket. Lavi pulled his jacket closed, damning the designers of the coat for having not come up with some sort of insulation for their thin jackets. He made a note to complain about that to Komui...after he got out of the bitter wind and into a warm inn.

From a street corner diagonal to where the exorcist was walking, the tall and lean Brazilian Noah otherwise known as Tyki Mikk, stood leaning against a lamp post that had yet to be lit. He looked indisputably regal in his black suit, wrinkle-less and form fitting. He was well built from working in the mines when he was...somewhat human and living with his other "family." His entire body was like that of a marble Greek statue, hard, smooth and flawless. This could be seen even with the suit covering his natural glory. He looked decidedly human, his skin being it's default tan but for his bright yellow eyes sparkling with desire.

"It seems tonight I shall be engaging in a bit of 'rough and tumble' as the humans so aptly put it," he murmured lowly to himself as a sickeningly twisted grin split across his face.

"This me, the darkness has chosen you for his games tonight exorcist. The Noah's pleasures flow through me and I can think of nothing better than to bring you to your knees. You will feel naught but pleasured pain Bookman, and nothing short of death will stop the desire that will consume you once I begin."

And with a flash a bright eyes he was gone and had appeared walking into the dimly lit inn a short distance away. It was here the said Exorcist had only just entered.

Ok not perfect, but it's a start. I PROMISE it will get better just be patient, my creative juices are flowing. Review please!


	2. In the arms of darkness

First Fanfiction! Read, Enjoy and Review! ( I don't own D-Gray Man)

_Regular italics=Lavi's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: The dark/tyki's thoughts**_

_**Warnings: Rated M for Violence, Sexual Content and Language. This Fic contains homosexual relations. Any opposition to such should result in the termination of reading. Also this is mainly a LavixTyki Fic so yeah. It will have other pairings once I get it going though. Enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 2. In The Arms of darkness...**

"The Darkness...that's not a very bright name for an inn is it." Lavi entered the quiet inn but quickly turned as he felt a cool breeze hit the back of his neck as he crossed the threshold.

"Not a word Exorcist-san, I wouldn't very well want to rip this lung of yours out of your chest in front of the clerk," Tyki whispered dangerously in Lavi's ear. He squeezed the moist organ gently in his hand, causing Lavi to gasp harshly at the strange feeling, a tinge of pain registering in his brain.

"Noah..." he breathed heavily. "If we're going to fight, can we take it outside so as not kill all of the civilians in this building, it would be such a waste really." The woman behind the front desk watched the two men pressed so closely together. She seemed to be used to the display, and called from across the room, "You're letting the cold air in. We all know what your types come to this inn for but do try to at least wait until you're behind closed doors," she smirked with a hint of sarcasm twisting playfully at her dimples.

"Well then." Tyki licked from the hoop fastened in Lavi's ear up to the this cartilage at the tip. "Let's get a room then _**Bookman**_. And trust me, you won't want to be outside for what I'm about to do to you. To say it would not be to your liking would be rather mild a statement. That, and I have no intention of fighting you in the way you assume I do," he finished blowing on the ear he had tasted with his hot tongue. Lavi's mind went blank. He leaned into the man whose left arm was still clutching his lung, all too aware of dull ache that was beginning to permeate his chest. He couldn't remember precisely but he knew in all his previous lives he'd experienced this, been in situations that allowed him to take pain and utilize it to eliminate his desire to feel emotions. To be without a heart. To be a real Bookman. Whenever he began to get to close to the people he encountered, he resorted to this. _If I endure this, I won't want to feel anymore. I'll become a true bookman again, I won't feel as if they are my family...and I will cease to love._

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Fucking the enemy." Lavi winced as Tyki quickly pulled his arm out of his chest and took hold of his waist. He let the door close behind them and let his award winning smile grace his features.

"My apologies Ms. for my rudeness. Do forgive me. As you can see for yourself he's simply irresistible and as it stands I can not help but touch that which is **mine.**" There was no sign of jest in his voice, the Noah had spoken clearly from the very pit of his soul. This was **his **toy for the evening or however long he decided he would...indulge himself.

The blonde woman shook her head knowingly, her curls bobbing as she did so. She was fair in face, and perhaps even more so with the dim lighting.

"You're all set, there's a room down the hall and to the right with a key in it. It's the only room with a key in the door so it should be easy to spot. You can pay in the morning, I believe I can trust a royal looking pair of gentlemen such as your selves. Have a good night fellas." She grinned winningly at the two. Tyki let go of Lavi to bow lowly, the two of them saying in sync:

"Thank you for your kindness."

With that Lavi began to walk numbly down the hall. He was being held against his will and there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to endanger the lives of the civilians any more than he already was, but at the same time he knew very well what was about to happen and wether he wanted to or not, it was wrong. Sleeping with the enemy against his will but still wanting the effect it would have on his feelings, was that traitorous? He was going to use Tyki the same as Tyki was about to use him, but was it moral? He wasn't going to ponder it anymore.

Lavi grabbed hold of the Noah's hand, face as blank as it had ever been and pulled them towards the door the woman had mentioned. Tyki let the nasty grin he had been suppressing creep onto his face. _**So eager we are Exorcist-san. With all of this eagerness can you even call yourself an objective Bookman or do you already know that? **_Lavi quickly opened the door and pulled Tyki in and let it swing shut behind him. He cringed at the resounding thud the door made as it closed. Lavi kept his back to Tyki and shrugged off his jacket hastily not caring where it fell.

"I don't care what you do. In fact if you killed me when you were finished I would be too pleased. Be brutal, use me as you will. It doesn't matter, I would have asked this of someone eventually, why shouldn't it be you..."

Tyki's smile grew ever wider, his face seeming to splice open as he did so.

**"Have you any idea what you ask of me exorcist? If you let me I will kill you." **He crossed the small space between them and pressed his chest firmly against the smaller man's back. Leaning in to his ear, he let his left hand trail to lavi's length and barely touched it. Lavi hissed at the feather light touch.

"**I am not kind."**

_Good, all the better for me._

_"_**Let us begin then Lavi."**

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Suggestions are also welcome, though I do have an idea of what I'll be doing.


	3. Consumed by the need

EEEEEKKKKKKK! I am SO SORRY! I was not expecting my mom to take the laptop with her on vacation! I had no means of getting to a computer as I promised so this is over a week late! OK! ON with the story!

**Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content between somewhat consenting males. If you have any opposition to such things, it would be advisable to stay away from this and future stories of mine. If none of the above disturbs you, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3. Consumed by the need...**

It was not at all surprising that within moments Lavi had been all to easily disrobed by the still smiling Noah behind him. He had merely passed the clothes through him, something he found a rather vain pleasure in. He quietly admired the pale skin in front of him, careful to note the heat he felt coming from the smaller man. It made his sinister smile all the wider, the heat would very well consume them both momentarily. Without thinking really the clothes fell with a rustle to the floor and he hastily kicked them to the side. They were used once, no sense in him using them again when he could buy new ones. Tyki pressed his muscled back firmly into Lavi's domineeringly and leaned in to speak into his ear.

"**For someone who is going to be so thoroughly brutalized you are pleasantly eager, Lavi-san."**

Lavi moaned weakly as he felt Tyki rock his pelvis into him. His length was stroking the crevice of his rear, and the intense heat and sheer size was making his own length harden shamelessly. He however, didn't have a chance to adequately respond to Tyki's observation. Tyki swiftly kicked the back of Lavi's knees while simultaneously swinging him around to face him and Lavi found himself quite suddenly kneeling in front of the Noah's throbbing member. If he hadn't been struck by the awful size of the epitome of noble masculinity in front of him, he might have seen the hungry black eyes of the man he was about to willingly serve. Perhaps it would have given him a chance to hold back some of the visceral reactions he would have to his brutality and would have known to censor them. But then perhaps, he wouldn't have cared.

With no hesitation and absolutely no regard unsurprisingly for Lavi's comfort, he drove his member into Lavi's half parted lips pushing in until his mouth was at the hilt. He felt an insuppressible groan shake the hollows of his chest. The blackness had the reins and the weak sliver of humanity within him seemed to be in a coma, but this was not surprising. What was however was the low moan that came from the boy whose mouth he now occupied. Lavi had felt a sharp pang of familiar arousal when Tyki's length had hit the back of his throat, gagging him. It had felt...**good**.

The Noah's smile faded into a gleeful smirk. _**What a strange Bookman you are, **_**but**_** it is of no consequence to me.**_

_**"**_**Do you enjoy my cock so far down your throat? Who would have guessed. Bookman have a soft spot for being deep-throated." **And with that he rapidly pulled out and slammed back in, this time continuing at his bruising pace. He could have stayed as he was forever with the exorcist's mouth so tightly closed around him, casing him in a velvet heat that even God could not forsake. Lavi placed one hand on Tyki's smooth upper thigh, humming as the pleasurable assault on his throat continued and the other gripped his own length, which already dripped with pre-cum. The Noah grabbed hold of a fistful fiery red hair and dragged his mouth roughly over his cock and then pulling him off with a small pop.

**"Are you so enjoying my cock that you can hardly resist touching yourself Lavi-san?" **And again he dragged Lavi's mouth onto him and then off.

**"I asked you a question, boy." **Lavi felt himself grip his length ever tighter as he heard that word roll off the Portuguese man's tongue...**boy.** Lavi breathed raggedly and answered with a lust laden, "_**More.**_" Baring his teeth and less than sweet smile, Tyki thrust himself into Lavi's mouth, viciously attacking the back of his throat. When Lavi hummed appreciatively at his none so tenderness, he felt the blackness roar with approval at his show of complete submission and he howled when he felt the knot that had coiled painfully in his stomach snap. He came hard in long pulsing ribbons into Lavi's waiting mouth, coming harder as Lavi sucked at his length to swallow his cum. If it was at all possible he had gone over the edge of oblivion and into something far beyond it, but yet...

"**Do not relax yet Lavi-san, I'm not yet finished with you." **Tyki's eyes were without light now, only a blackness so like the very coal his white side mined. **"What a masochist you are, you haven't even allowed your self to cum yet."**

He was right, the bookman still held his length in a death grip, willing himself not to cum despite his overwhelming arousal and desire to do just so. "You didn't tell me I could, nor was I aware that I was allowed." The Noah watched him with such a deadly glare that had he not been naked, he would have assumed that death, not a brutal fuck was around the bend. The Noah shoved Lavi backwards, causing his back to hit the cold floor and did not wait to lift his legs up and place them over his shoulders. He wanted to be able so see his face as he had his way with him.

**"You're right. I might have killed you if you did." **He said wickedly and with that being said and no preparation what so ever, he plunged himself into the waiting bookman. Lavi screamed at the feeling of being so forcefully entered. It was not in anyway pleasant. He could feel some of the skin splitting as it stretched over Tyki. He had the distinct feeling that Tyki had purposely aimed away from where he thought his prostrate may be. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he saw the corner of the said man's mouth twitch and he slammed once more into him, pressing farther than he thought was possible and this time, square on his prostrate. The scream that tore through the smaller body beneath him was like a bowed cello to his ears, and what a sight. The pale body was already glistening with sweat after only two rough thrusts, and his back arched so far off the floor their chests almost touched.

"**Say what you want from me, if you're lucky I may very well give it to you."**

**"**Don't play with me you goddamned bastard. I want you to **fuck** me. I don't want slow, I don't want gentle, I don't want your godly pleasure. Use me like I'm using you. **Fuck** me and then throw me away." To emphasize his point, he slammed his hips down on Tyki's length despite the painful pleasure that ripped through him.

"**As you wish, Bookman."** As asked, he swung his hips forward at a breakneck speed, hitting his prostrate each time with the precision of a professional spearman. He gripped lavi's hip bones harshly, the blood gathering in the spot where he held. The pain was excruciating, but the pleasure equally so. Lavi wanted to both beat and kiss the man above him for what he was doing, but he settled for dragging his nails viciously everywhere he could put them. The pleasure was consuming his thoughts, nothing existed but the pain and pleasure of being so filled, and when he thought he could take no more, Tyki suddenly increased his pace plunging into him with an incredible speed that was far from human. In the blur that had become his vision, he made out the black stigmata crowning the Noah's forehead. They were both close, he could feel the heated coils in the pit of his stomach.

**"**Yes Noah, fuck me with all your strength, 'til you-c can't..oh god.." Lavi barely managed to gasp. The Noah was so concentrated on the feeling of reaching the edge that the words took him by surprise up and into blissful release. They both cried out as Lavi constricted around his length and came, the two men shaking at the force over taking them. Lavi dug his fingers into the Noah's shoulders as he felt his own cum hit his stomach as well as Tyki's and Tyki came once again inside him. He had no energy left to feel how much the Noah had cum because an unexpected blackness consumed him...

END CHAPTER

That was my first Lemon by the way, so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I did and what I can improve upon! I'm sorry I took so long guys! Much Love :)


	4. Author's Note

Hello any reviewers and/or those who have favorited this story; I sincerely apologize for my absence and lack of updating this story. No I have not abandoned it and no I have not been missing any creative inspiration. I've had a lot of personal problems that have prevented me from updating this story. I would like to continue it if you all would still like to continue on with this saga. I'd be happy to do so at any requests. If not, I've plenty of other pairings for stories that I can create stories for (and yes they're all Slash). I request that any who have reviewed or favorited my work please leave a review no this chapter letting me know your preference for this story. A simple Continue and Discontinue in the review would suffice, and if you are particularly daring you might perhaps illustrate why you would like me to do either.

Thank and looking forward to hearing from all!


	5. I desire

First Fanfiction! Read, Enjoy and Review! ( I don't own D-Gray Man)

_Regular italics=Lavi's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: The dark/tyki's thoughts**_

_**Warnings: Rated M for Violence, Sexual Content and Language. This Fic contains homosexual relations. Any opposition to such should result in the termination of reading. Also this is mainly a LavixTyki Fic so yeah. It will have other pairings once I get it going though. Enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 4. I desire...**

There was nothing here...nothing to be felt. Nothing to be heard, nor seen. Just blackness. The endless bound of space and darkness was something that was familiar to the Bookman. Here he was not a liar, not a stranger, simply because there was no one here with him. If one thought to ask him 'why here, why this place' he might just smile and say_ 'because it is from this very oblivion that I was born and from which I emerged. It is only just that here is where I should return._' In fact these very words were circling his conscious, teasing his nudity in this darkness.

_'When I wake, the pain will be mine to bear. But it is only physical for me now. The vast emptiness that is here provides nothing but peace. He has given me my solitude. Tyki Mikk...that selfish prick has afforded me obsidian heart and mind. I can continue on living a lie for them and fighting for a god that is not my own. I am indebted to him with my life now. Such an oddity, that I can only continue to fight against _their_ kind with the help of one their own.'_

And with that final thought Lavi began to stir, a slow ache begin to descend on him like an oppressive heat wave. His awakening body knew with instinct that it should not move lest that dull ache turn to a sharp and keening pain. And of course, Lavi paid no heed. He sat up slowly blinking in the muted grays and blues of the room. He was of course still bare as bone, but he noted that he was clean and had been laid out on a thin wool blanket. It was unusually soft...that is unusually soft for what should have been a rather poor quality and more importantly, cheap blanket.

"It would not have surprised me if your body had shut down from such...harsh treatment and the accompanying discomfiture you were experiencing," murmured the Noah who had been watching him quietly as he slumbered and who had been outright shocked when he had awakened and had to begun to rise. His body had been pushed to the absolute breaking point, only slightly diminished by the fact that he had been assaulted with pleasure in duality with pain. And here he was, sitting up without so much as a wince or a groan, staring at him as if waiting. He was truly a treasure this boy! A most precious gem in all his quietly disturbed glory. He had been brutalized and humiliated by the man he was now facing's dominance and yet he bore his suffering without an outward sign of shame. He had accepted and welcomed the treatment of his person. A true...submissive... Tyki felt a feral growl rip up from the hollows of his chest. His darkness was pleased with this display.

"You truly are a masochist, then?" The bookman needn't have responded because the answer had been strikingly clear only hours before, but it did leave the Portuguese man wondering. He certainly was not a nice man, but had a vague feeling that perhaps in this next hour of playtime that he may have to be one to cause true pain. Tyki smiled at this realization. Oh come now...who believes that sadism does not have its perks?

"Noah...thank you for your help. I am sure you didn't see it that way, and yes, my sole intention was to use and be used but it was an unexpected side effect nonetheless. In doing this you have allowed me to continue on as a living paradox. It only makes sense now that you understand my indebtedness to you. You have taken my body and stripped the beginnings of a feeling mind, it is only fair for you to take now what you will as you see fit. Should you ever come for me I will not refuse you, whether it be to serve me death or...to receive servicing of my body, I will not deny you. This war is already fucked to hell and back, might as well sell my soul to it," the Bookman concluded looking at Tyki.

"You are binding yourself to me with a slave's contract then?" Tyki sneered in utter delight. He hadn't said as much but he may as well have. "And what pray tell, will you do should I come across you and your friends and require your... services right then and there? I have no qualms about voyeurism, boy."

If it weren't for previous activities and the digging up the young man's in front of him proclivities, he might have deemed the shine in his eye to be something close to fear. But oh, he was aware and very familiar and the look could only aptly be described as... anticipatory delight. The pink tongue that darted out of his mouth to swipe quickly at his dry mouth only served to back Tyki's assessment.

"Well then as your slave as you put it, my only option would be to submit. I expect no favoritism from you, Noah." His voice was quiet, but there was no confusing the lust and most amusingly, the outright **hate**, that lay beneath it.

Before he could utter anything else, he found himself on the bed once more, a very hungry looking Portuguese man hovering just centimeters above his half erect cock. The cool air surrounding him and Tyki's warm breath seemed to melt into one another and he felt himself begin to twitch. The Noah let his breath roam down length of his cock, traveling lower until he reached that place that had sheathed his own length previously. He felt his darkness' unrest at the pain he would inflict in just moments. It would be the most saccharine that he had ever been in a lifetime for _**his **_treasure. Pleasure did not always have to be rooted in physical pain for the bookman, and this he would soon learn. Tyki was overwhelmed with the knowledge that this kindness, this attentiveness he was about to bestow, would break and then hopefully after some very extravagant and plentiful play-times, kill him.

Smiling, he slowly began to caress...

A.N: Thank you bunches for those who take the time to review, and simple thanks for even just favoriting this story. And again I apologize for this extended delay. I know I said three weeks...but I had time before work today so I couldn't resist! Expect chapter five on Monday!


	6. From the Darkness

First Fanfiction! Read, Enjoy and Review! ( I don't own D-Gray Man)

_Regular italics=Lavi's thoughts_

**_Bold Italics: The dark/tyki's thoughts_**

**_Warnings: Rated M for Violence, Sexual Content and Language. This Fic contains homosexual relations. Any opposition to such should result in the termination of reading. Also this is mainly a LavixTyki Fic so yeah. It will have other pairings once I get it going though. Enjoy :)_**

**Chapter 5. From the Darkness**

_It is time at last. The reemergence of that which was lost so very long ago. Sitting in the darkness, waiting for the reforging of a bond never truly broken. Between master and slave. between lover and lover. They know nothing of the Noah, of their history. That which was never meant to be will never be, and that which is...need one speak unnecessarily? Their bond was one of legends, in fact it could even be argued that the legends came from them. What must it be like, for light and dark to have come together to birth their child of bitter neutrality. Grayness, bleak and uninspiring in its drab simplicity. Only made magnificent in putting together variations of shades. The conjoining of good and evil, how... cliché. They seek each other always darkness and light. One cannot exist without the other, such is the nature of their duality, of their need. This Noah whose pleasure seeks the boy of proclaimed Light who wallows in fading shadows. The boy who is seemingly drawn to anywhere this man of sensual sadism maybe dwelling, seeking him out unconsciously. Their bond is a sin against God. Spawn of Heaven and Hell, their very existence defies them._

_It is said that when such a bond is formed that if they cannot exist for each other that the Sun, Moon, Stars, Heaven and Hell would fall at their feet. They have reappeared so many times, in different forms, with different faces. Each time being thwarted and keeping the imbalance disrupted. The time has come, to rectify or nullify. The war has begun. The Millennium Earl...what a foolish being. The Black Order, foolish humans. They know nothing of war. The war is not between those two sore and embittered enemies. No... they are not so important as to the balance of the cosmos. They stand against the offspring of Light and Darkness themselves, the ones known as Noah and Bookman. It has begun..._

**I feel it in me. He is not aware of it yet within us both. That insufferable tugging that has been pulling us to him without fail. Ever alias, every new name, every new persona does nothing to hide him from us. How you can one ignore someone who shines a piece of you from within them.**

**MINE.**

**He has always been mine. This new face of mine does not fool me, nor does his conceal him. It is so ancient and powerful, his pull. Gravity, his own personal magnetic field. I feel it in me. It is older than myself, this call to light. I can not deny him.**

**I wonder when my other half will realize that we do not act of our own free will. We are driven by forces beyond us. It is not our reckoning that shall come of this unholy union. The rumbling of the earth has begun.**

**The Gates of Heaven have shattered.**

**The Dungeons of hell are melting.**

**We are at the center of it all. This desire for unity with MY boy, MY embodiment of my greatest desires, will bring about the shaking. I can see it already in the way his body is spread so brazenly for me. The oppressive heat radiating from him is mighty and unforgiving. In the lines and curves of his body I see our history written. though as of yet I can not read it. I see a sense of possessiveness in him that comes from knowing one for so long, from owning.**

**No. This is not new. This is not something I can not control. It has been set in motion, a series of events coming for over a millennia. My other half...my light. Both of them know not, but soon. We will not be separated again, it is the last time.**

**He is mine.**

**Luz que ele é meu, e as minhas trevas mantém seu coração...**

END CHAPTER

Short, I know but this serves as a bridge between the previous chapter and the next which is a continuation of the last. It was necessary in order to outline that this story will not be your typical D-Gray Man slash story. Sorry for being to weeks late guys. From now on I won't say specific days so that I won't disappoint the people who are reading. But know that no matter how long I take to post that I will not just quit the story.

All right so the last phrase is in Portuguese and loosely translated it means: "Light, he is mine, and my darkness hold his heart." Also, I need to know how many people like The Allen/Kanda Pairing because they have a major role in this plot with Light and Darkness. I hope you do because they're there :). Thank you to those who review my story and to those who read it as well even if you don't review. Till the next Chapter!

P.S I have been reading a lot of Severus/Harry stories that have been pretty dark, so I have had a lot of inspiration. ^_-


	7. All Memories Will Lurk in Darkness

First Fanfiction! Read, Enjoy and Review! ( I don't own D-Gray Man)

_Regular italics=Lavi's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: The dark/tyki's thoughts**_

_**Warnings: Rated M for Violence, Sexual Content and Language. This Fic contains homosexual relations. Any opposition to such should result in the termination of reading. Also this is mainly a LavixTyki Fic so yeah. It will have other pairings once I get it going though. Enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 6.**

Curls of rain soaked wood brown brushed gently along the trembling navel of the boy below him. He was in vehement denial of his rapture…what else is new? The Noah causing him his silent pain merely smiled, pain caused is pain yet. What reason did he have to not be pleased. He had slowly licked up the much appreciated length of the red headed Bookman he'd claimed as his toy, and already he was panting heavily. With a dignified smirk that only Tyki seemed capable, he kissed up the tone muscles of Lavi's stomache, fascinated by the heat radiating there. He moved patiently up and up, lingeringly teasing every bit of flesh that his lips touched. And when he reached the soft underside of his neck he felt the cool brush of tears against his nose.

"Do you not want this boy?" the Noah whispered into his neck, inhaling the remaining scent of himself that seemed to have taken residence there. "Don't give me that sensitivity bull, it doesn't suit you. You wanted to use me, go ahead. I have no objections, but don't…not this' he spat out with as much gusto and hate as he could, but it was softened by the ever flow.

Tyki lifted his head and watched in avid curiousity the dance of red across the boy's cheeks and it's interplay with the moonlight blues of the room.

_**He is beautiful. I want him…he is mine. He has and always will be mine. Darkness and light, we were birthed together…**_

The Noah, already unmoving, froze and felt a chill ascend from the base of his spine to his crown. He gasped out in shock and felt his arms suddenly begin to tremble as his own weight suddenly became a struggle to hold off of Lavi. Lavi didn't move. He could only stare hesitantly at the man hovering unsteadily over him.

_He's shut his eyes from me, why…?_

Tyki's eyes opened then and their eyes open, a sudden feeling of static weeping between their half touching bodies. As if having heard his thoughts, he answered huskily:

"_**And suddenly, like light in darkness, the real truth broke in upon me; the simple fact of Man, which I had forgotten, which had lain deep buried and out of sight…"**_

Quite suddenly he was out of the bed and across the room, his back pressed against the door and his chest heaving. Those were not his thoughts alone, his darkness had spoken without his consent, without his letting it come out. But…he was certain that he himself had spoken as well. But why something so revelatory? What had he realized? He had realized nothing, there was just the start if that slow burning in his chest. The pain was so acute, so frenzied in it's spread he could hardly breathe for its strength. Lavi had sat up at the unexpected flight. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Tyki Mikk's had crept to his heart and was clutching it desperately, his legs were shaking unabashedly and the most frightening of all; the violent red tears that had begun to frame the lines of his jaw.

"Noah…Tyki?" He quickly ran over to the man, never stopping to question the inexorable pull that had dragged his own battered body to him.

"Tyki! Tyki damn it look at me!' he yelled frantically, the blood of the noah soaking his palms. But he couldn't look, or rather couldn't see. His pupils were dilated to the point where all that could be seen was a rather ironic blackness. The voices in his head would not quiet.

He heard himself, screaming out in anguish, the name of man who felt so dear to him.

"_**What is this? Let it cease! God, let it be done!"**_

Lavi held fast to the shaking Noah's face, unknowing to what he referred.

" _**Please god, have mercy! No, let him be! Take him from me not! ELIAS!"**_

Lavi felt his blood chill.

No one, not one soul left on this earth knew of that name he'd once claimed. Not one but Bookman, himself, and dear gods...

"Llium.."

End Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry that this took so long guys! As I said I didn't want to gove an exact date for this very reason. Anyhow the bolded quote by Tyki Mikk is actually by Alfred Lord Tennyson. Here's the Full Quote:

And suddenly, like light in darkness, the real truth broke in upon me; the simple fact of Man, which I had forgotten, which had lain deep buried and out of sight; the idea of community, of unity.

This quote will show up again in it's entirety so be on the look out!

Please review! I love all who favorite and subscribe but I need feed back if you guys want a good story!


	8. In Darkness, Now I hold You

First Fanfiction! Read, Enjoy and Review! ( I don't own D-Gray Man)

_Regular italics=Lavi's thoughts_

**_Bold Italics: The dark/tyki's thoughts_**

**_Warnings: Rated M for Violence, Sexual Content and Language. This Fic contains homosexual relations. Any opposition to such should result in the termination of reading. Also this is mainly a LavixTyki Fic so yeah. It will have other pairings once I get it going though. Enjoy :)_**

**Chapter 7: In Darkness, Now I hold You**

"Llium..." Lavi could hardly feel the breath in his lungs such was the dizziness that had suddenly overtaken him. "No, only Llium..he's gone," he found himself whispering breathily, the beginnings of a slight tremor at his center. He still held onto the panting Noah with ever more blood caressing his hands in gentle rivulets.

"What do you know of that name? His name, our names. Why do you know my name!" The hysteria was setting in, it was impossible! All who knew him had either died or had long since forgotten him, whether by their own desire or not. "You can not know us! Elias is no one you should know in me! He has ceased to exist. What could you possibly know of us?" His own tears were flowing freely now as he sat straddling the Noah's thighs, strangely, still holding his face in his hands. He could not bring himself to remove them. Not unless...

"Llium?" he questioned. The now silent Noah tilted his head back to carefully hit the swollen wood of the door he sat against. Moving his once limp hands to Lavi's waist he answered:

"Elias, my heart. My only love. What have they done to you in this life? I see your soul in darkness that I did not put it in. It drains you and leaves a man of cool rod in his wake. Where are you in there my heart? Where is the light I seek in you?" He let his left hand trail to that heat that had drawn him moments before it had begun. Lavi was staring silently in awe at the ragged and tired looking man he sat upon. Those words...that voice, they were Tyki's, but they felt so old to him, so beyond the both of them. They were Llium's words...they were his-

He felt his back arch strikingly and without warning as the Noah's hand found his stomach. A fire that seemed to come from Tyki's burning hand connected with his abs and he felt a slow flame beginning to spread outwards, like bleeding ink in the lines of the skin. In that touch he felt light akin to the sun filtering from the pores of his skin. The urge to scream was so great his mouth opened of his own accord and the only thing that prevented it was the tightening of his own throat. And Tyki began to speak once more, his voice husky and filled with something Lavi didn't dare attempt to decipher in his present state of agony.

**"Quod me nutrit me destruit_._ Ama me fideliter, fidem meam toto, decorde totaliter, et ex mente tota, sum presentialiter, absens in remota_."_**

With that his scream was made known. The pain moved swifly to his arms and through his neck up to his head, beating him without remorse. Memories of a man watching him from a few feet away, shackled at his arms and feet, damning the men who were holding Lavi lay claim upon his mind. He heard the sultry tenor tainted with fierce anguish and fury, crying out his name and begging them to release him, for them to cease. But cease...but cease what? And there he felt it; the slide of the blade up his spine; the maiming of his body.

"Please god, have mercy! No, let him be! Take him from me not! ELIAS! Damn you humans! Wretches and bastards of damnedest kind! I swear to you a war of wars for this torture you have set upon him. You who call yourselves the holy will perish, the blood of man on your dead bodies for your sins. I'll let the gates of heaven shatter in oblivion before you ever see them! Leave him be!"

"Forgive me father for I have sinned! I have caused the suffering of my heart and the balance of me. But let them spill my life father for they will never take them from me. Let them never take me from my love father, I would see the quilted darkness of death before they take me from him!"

"Heart of hearts, please! Please, speak words everbinding and let hell find them in every life to follow! Let them hear that we never will part for desires!" The sagging Noah felt the sharp tug at his heart and looked into his lover's eyes as the connection bid him do. With chapped lips in congruence, they spoke with their souls in their words.

"**_Quod me nutrit,__ me destruit. _Ama me fideliter, fidem meam toto, decorde totaliter, et ex mente tota, sum presentialiter, absens in remota!"**

These words of triumphant love were in the last breath of the now still and unseeing lover still being lashed by hands holding rusted swords and filthy daggers. Llium felt all the pain he'd been fighting to keep at bay for the sake of his lover Elias, flee him. He had yelled his voice raw until he tasted the blood on his lips. They still held him fast to the ground, his shackles about him, but he cared for them no more. He knew he was not long for this world. The light of seraphim, so warm usually because of his lover grew cold within him. It was with this chill that the waterfall of words became song. The ice and death holding captive every word; he sang:

**_O you who bear the pain of the whole earth, I bore you...  
O you whose tears gave human tears their worth, I laughed with you.  
_****_You, who when your hemn is touched give pow'r,  
_****_I nourished you..._**

The grimey soldiers and clergymen around them ceased all movements. So strange to hear such beauty, icy and forbidding to them. Damning them in all it's grieved glory, but honoring a lover. They did not think to move.

**_Who turn the day to night in this dark hour..._**

Blood red tears had begun to pool in the eyes of Elias and had begun to streamline down his face, but his soul had already fled from his eyes; he was already facing death even as heaven's music continued to pour from deep within him from that fast fading light.

**_Light...comes from you.  
O you, who hold the world in your embrace, I carried you..  
Whose arms encircled the world with your grace, I once held you!  
O you, who laughed and ate and walked the shore, I played with you.  
And I, who with all others you died for..._**

They listened rivetedly as his breaths, though still strong and vibrant, began to mellow. The dark octaves of his voice wavered slightly and the last light of life began to fade.

**_Now I hold you, now I hold you, now I hold you!  
In this last time, I hold my child, my son!  
_****_His body close enfolded to my breast:  
__The helder held, the bearer borne.  
__Mourning to Joy, darkness to morn.  
Open my arms; open my arms; your work is done..._**

And so it was that Lavi had seen through omniscent eyes, and his own dead ones, the death of himself and his past lover. The tight coils that held his back arched released suddenly and he slumped with great force into the crook of the silent Noah's naked and blood soaked shoulder. The said Noah's tears had stopped and his breath was shallowly caressing the neck bared to him now. His hands gripped Lavi's hips savagely, unable to relinquish them for fear of the nightmare they had both just relived.

"Tyki...Elias my love." A voice that felt so long forgotten was speaking. But the tones felt so right; the syntax was perfect.

"**_Speak my heart._**" was all he could manage in his weakened state. A force long forgotten tugged him from his chest up and he found himself face to face with the boy of his visions of nightmares past lived. The red hair remained, though his face was much more prominent in structure now. His soft lips remained flushed fushia, and welcoming. The familiar tug of souls conjoined and an overwhelming sense of kindred ownership swallowed him. He looked deeply into two eyes differing in color; an emerald gem in freshly turned soil.

"**_Speak Elias, My only heart_**."

His own heart which he'd been trying to destroy only a half hour prior squeezed with ferocity at the possessive tenor, nostalgia his aura.

"Quod me nutrit, me destruit_._ Ama me fideliter, fidem meam toto, decorde totaliter, et ex mente tota, sum presentialiter, absens in remota! Now you truly hold me Elias. Now we both are held."

END CHAPTER

* * *

All right guys, the author's note. So I used to seperate Latin quotes/proverbs. The first is "_Quod me nutrit me destruit." _which means what nourishes me also destroys me. The second is "Ama me fideliter, Fidem meam toto, Decorde totaliter, Et ex mente tota,Sum presentialiter, Absens in remota." which means love me faithfully, See how I am faithful,with all my heart and all my soul, I am with you, even though I am far away.

I also used a choral composition by Daniel E. Gawthrop called Mary Speaks, but I used it as a "Llium/Tyki" Speaks as mary does for jesus but for Lavi/Elias after his death. If you'd like to hear it I can send you a link to it. Just say so in your review. Oh and please do review! I'm very thankful when yu favorite but it's more constructive for me when you review. And to the following for reviewing thank you and please continue to do so! I appreciate all of you!

**criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak-**who I just met and whose CM DM/SR stories has me all hot and bothered...seriously go read them.

**bunnywithatophat-**welcome to my story!

**JayPay-**Thank you for coming back to my story!

**ilovemiax-**Thank you for staying with my story despite inconsistent updates 3

**alio5195-**Who enjoys my darkness, thank you.

**GrimmXEchelonXCKCJXNut- **Fellow tyki/lavi fan who graced me with a quote in the review!

and all who have reviewd! Yes, even those who didn't :(.

Till next time readers!

-Tristan


	9. Memories of Darkness

First Fanfiction! Read, Enjoy and Review! ( I don't own D-Gray Man)

_Regular italics=Lavi's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: The dark/tyki's thoughts**_

_**Warnings: Rated M for Violence, Sexual Content and Language. This Fic contains homosexual relations. Any opposition to such should result in the termination of reading. Also this is mainly a LavixTyki Fic so yeah. It will have other pairings once I get it going though. Enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 8: Memories of Darkness**

The Japanese man stood in silence amidst the blanket of comfort his room provided. The moon cast an eerie yellow glow from behind the clouds, painting his already translucent skin. He had woken suddenly to a burning somewhere within him. It was an ache, akin to a phantom limb, stirring the most hidden vestiges in his body. It was time. But for what, he hadn't the faintest notion. Only that whatever nature had set into motion would come upon them with the swiftness of a setting sun, leaving the sky tinged with blood in its wake. _Yes_, he sensed. _Blood will be spilt on the coming nights and nigh unto the heavens. _He let both light and darkness settle into him, unknowing that the heady brew of grays that settled would soon be his unhinging. By the window, his blue- black hair dancing about him in easy winds, Kanda Yuu waited.

* * *

White hair lay uncharacteristically flat against the man-child's face. Indeed he was only a child of 16, brave stupidity suggesting otherwise aside. The strangely delicate, carved face was wet with droplets of sweat, and his eyes, still closed, moved swiftly back and forth underneath his eyelids.

"Kanda...please."

The air was thick with the grief emanating from the boy. It drudged the senses, making it almost impossible to differentiate anything in the bog of heat and grief. Needless to say, it affected him even in dreams...

"Kanda! Kanda! Please don't hurt him! Don't! NO!"

Allen sat up with a harsh, gasping breath. This had been the 5th night this week that he'd woken chest doused with sweat, hair plastered anywhere it could stick, and the queer feeling of sickness in his gut. But like the four nights prior, he remembered nothing of the vivid dream that tore screams from somewhere even his stomach could not fathom. Such was the depth of his fear that even a chilled air could not appease him.

He rose unsteadily from the disarray of sheets about him, the ribbon of his hair forgotten. Stumbling briefly before catching himself, he moved slowly towards the window that lay open and waiting. The moon, she was calling again. Like each previous night her presence had been unshakable and ominous and yet so powerful in pull that despite his over-exhaustion, he managed to make his way there, clutching the cold stone of the wall, his chest heaving now with the exertion. She was always calling him, but tonight she was outright dragging him.

_Such a strange colour, the moon. Like sickness...like a fading light._

The light began to cloud his eyes and in the haze he noted the colour grey. So very unusual a thing, this spinning greyness. And he shuddered out a wracking cough that made the grey spin faster and his breath shake with pain. And a hot redness dyed the palm of the hand he used to cover his mouth.

The smell of copper...

Wet heat...

Spinning greys...

Sick moon...

Allen felt his feet give way and barely had time to whisper the name that had been floating about his mind, hiding in the lightless corners.

"_Yuu..."_

He let out a quiet sigh as the grey became black.

* * *

Kanda clutched at his chest as it suddenly constricted. The pain that seized his body had only ever been so great when the petals kissed the bottom of the glass. Another contraction deep within his chest knocked the wind out of his lungs and he tumbled forward, clutching his breast as spots of sweat gathered at his hairline.

_Something's not right. This shouldn't be happening. I'm not ready to die yet!_

He chanced a speedy glance at the Lotus flower parallel to where he knelt. It remained untouched, and strangely luminescent in the light. He clung to the window ledge desperately, horrified at his seeming lack of strength. A wave of pain swept over him once more and he couldn't suppress the almost scream that cut through him. His knees began to shake beneath him and his hair swung pendulum-like on either side of his face. Fear lanced him as his vision suddenly blacked. The light of the moon vanished from his eyes and the room was rid of even his own breathing. He did not move.

"_Yuu..."_

That voice...he'd heard it a thousand times and had longed to permanently quiet it. But recently the twirp had been pale in pallor. He ate markedly close to nothing during meals which the samurai dutifully ignored. He spoke as little as he ate, the dark shadows under his eyes speaking far more than they should, so prominent they stood. He had begun to observe the boy and hed noticed the steady decline in his health. It was easy to discern that he hadn't been sleeping and that death seemed to have a prettier face in comparison. It should only be so strange that it was the voice of this boy who he heard calling him now by a name close to none dare use.

"_Yuu..."_

Just as suddenly a dim light poured into his vision, and grey began to replace the blackness. And as the the slow transition occurred he was was surprised to see the vision of the boy he surreptitiously watched lying mangled on the floors of a room clearly not belonging to Kanda. The blood on his hand stood at attention in the view of the sick, pulling, moon.

Before thoughts could enter his head he found himself kicking the door in of Allen's room, Mugen at his hip and glowing fiercely, and Allen in his arms.

"Teme! What have you done to yourself!" He held the limp boy firmly in his arms, damning himself to the seven circles of hell. He knew then what was coming as he ran to the infirmary with the little strength he had left. Darkness had a way of creeping, never alerting one until they'd been all but consumed by it.

* * *

A loud bang woke the nurse who'd been dosing in the infirmary. Her eyes fluttered wide at the sight before her at the entrance. The tall dark and brooding samurai who had always refused her aid prior stood before her, legs shaking, baring the weight of his burden in his arms.

"What has happened Exorcist Kanda?" She asked frantically preparing the closest bed to the door.

"Set him here. Kanda what has happened?"

He did not move from his spot. Kanda's eyes had turned a silky black and she watched with a strange fascination as his hold subconsciously tightened on the prostrate boy he held. Something was terribly wrong...

"Kanda...set the boy down. Tell me what has happened."

But he was beyond all sound but that of the breathing of Allen. His thoughts of hatred for the boy had fled him despite their long ties to him. His grip tightened ever more, and Allen gained enough consciousness to shift closer into Kanda and then lie limp again. Something old, long forgotten began to grow even as the weakness took him over from the bottom up. It was his voice and that of another, dark and alluring, dangerously possessive that spoke:

"**Karekara watashi-ni nari masen...**"

The nurse let the sound of that voice wash over her. The timber, the natural influx. She had heard it so long ago, had remembered a soldier from her youth... A great war...

"**He is mine, you will not take him from me..."**

With that passing of velvet in her ears, he fell forward slightly holding the boy closer to him, so tightly that the chords of muscle could be seen straining and tense from the effort.

**"Please...save him-"**

And Kanda knew no more. The darkness had conquered, swift and deadly...

END CHAPTER

* * *

Author's note:

Hello all! That is for those of you who even still have this on you list... I'm sorry this took so very long. As I said before I wouldn't abandon the story and I haven't. Ever heard of this thing called life? Ugh. Well I hope you all like this chapter. There's a lot to come. I have an idea of where this story will go so bare with me here.

As always reviews are love and I appreciate anyone who takes the time to leave me feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome, especially because I write mainly poetry so uh yeah. Have a good one guys!

-Tristan


	10. Unofficial Hiatus is off!

Hello all! I sort of went on a hiatus with this fiction and never said anything. So, to honor the people who originally followed, I will resume this fic! This weekend, you can expect the next chapter. I'll also be working on a Malora fic as well which you can check out! Thanks to those still interested in this, and any who may read this in the future!

Tristan


End file.
